ravnica_with_daddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stahl Flexicarnosus
The tiefling barbarian from another world trying to find his place or find his way home. Background'' Both of Stahl's parents were both human and were very confused when he turned out as a Tiefling. Disgusted and afraid of whatever demonic entity or long distant forgotten ancestor cursed them with an infernal child but too cowardly to kill him outright, they dumped off their newborn son at the local orphanage. Stahl had a very poor childhood being the only Tiefling at the orphanage and stayed there until he reached adulthood and was able to leave. With two gold coins, threadbare clothes, and no direction he headed out into the world. Stahl worked in numerous boring warehouses and other heavy labor odd jobs for his first few years on the street before saving up enough to afford his first weapon: a small dagger. With this he began a string of minor pest control and animal bounty jobs before saving up for a greataxe, his prized possession. Stahl has wandered around the countryside for work but greatly prefers city life. One day while on a job, Stahl was suddenly whisked away to the Curse of Stahl Strahd setting, Barovia, with a handful of other strangers, who decided to stick together while they searched for a way back to their home realms. They quickly discovered how dark the plane they now found themselves on was, however. Along the way, they helped several settlements (only one got destroyed!) with the help of the locals before gaining the tools necessary to take on the powerful vampire count keeping them there, Strahd von Zarovich. The party approached the count’s castle, with several magical relics in tow, and began their attack. Unbeknownst to the group, Strahd had been keeping an eye on them for a majority of their quest and had created a counter to the group’s magic. Strahd’s device reacted negatively with the group’s artifacts and caused a large explosion, that somehow affected the planar magic itself, and hurled the terrified group of adventurers across space (and maybe even time??). Stahl, battered and missing half his tail somehow, now found himself in a wasteland of trash, destroyed buildings, and bones in a place that definitely was not home. He quickly punched his way into the local Gruul Clans culture, discovering that his previous skill sets fit in excellently with the violent dregs of society he now lived with. However, he still wanted to get home. This time, though, he was going to get there for real. The Tzur-Taa Clan’s ancient druidic magic and promise of resurrecting the furious boar god, Ilharg, seemed to Stahl like the best bet because if Ilharg couldn’t transport him back home, the Boar God would at least flatten the stuffy, boring, ‘diplomatic’ society surrounding the Red Wastes and Precinct Four. The mental image of a crowd of weakling Azorius and Orzhov run History Relationships Beletsunu, fire Genasi, woman: Not long after Stahl appeared in the north of Precinct Four, he joined a small clanless group of people for a while until he got the hang of where he was. Beletsunu and Stahl hooked up after an argument turned into a fist fight; it was pretty cliche. They later broke up over differing opinions on the necessity of the Raze-Boar, Ilharg. Stahl doesn't like to talk about her, but she had a lot of connections to the various clans and sometimes he misses her mean right hook. Kris or Chris?? : While Stahl has a neutral at best opinion towards sentient races, he has a deep appreciation for animal life. One day while stalking the wastes, he found a small animal trapping cage. And then another. And another. Eventually he found the person setting them up. To Stahl they seemed mostly human but with distinctly animalistic or alien features he found unsettling. He interrogated the biomancer and learned that they were capturing wildlife from Precinct Four specifically because of how much more durable some of the creatures there seemed to be compared to the other Precincts. Stahl threatened to rip off Kris' head if they ever returned. Maybe Kris' trapping skills would be useful one day...Category:Player Characters